


A Present For Yugi

by DanHasOTPs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Seto is a good bf, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, ftm yugi, rivalshipping - Freeform, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Having overheard a conversation between Joey and Yugi, Seto designs Yugi something special. They both end up thoroughly enjoying themselves with it.





	A Present For Yugi

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome^^
> 
> Just wanted to preemptively let everyone know that this takes place some time after dsod, but can be read without having seen it. Both are adults and been in this relationship for quite a while.
> 
> Yugi is also a transman (aka ftm), post chest surgery, pre bottom surgery. He occasionally still has dysphoria, but is mostly content with how things are.
> 
> Also: Yugi uses a prosthetic in this fic that strongly resembles this one: http://early2bedshop.com/fuze-ultra.html

Seto Kaiba was always working. Or so everyone thought. Usually his ‘overtime’ was spent on personal projects he could most comfortably work on in KaibaCorp’s R&D department and if not that, his own office.

He’d been meaning to give his home office a technical upgrade too, but he hated having work crews in his home. He couldn’t escape that part either, not if he wanted to be able to walk without tripping over cables.

So for now, he worked in the main office, Mokuba often staying in the apartment below the office when he worked late. Seto always checking on him before he retired himself, no matter how late it was. He went home if Mokuba had decided to sleep there.

But today he’d be home on time. He’d freed up the last 2 hours of the work day to finish his personal project and then they would pick up Yugi and have dinner at the mansion.

Boxing up his creation, he left R&D after double checking if all the machines were turned off.

Soon they were in the car heading for Kame game shop. He sent a text to Yugi telling him to meet them outside.

Soon the small duelist opened the door, waving back at 2 figures in the doorway before running over to the limousine with an overnight bag half his size slung over his shoulder.

“Hey Seto, Mokuba!” he cheerfully greeted, happy to finally be able to spend some time with his boyfriend and his brother.

“Hi Yugi! Isono, home please!” Mokuba shouted excitedly.

Smalltalk was had until they reached the house, but Yugi had been eying the box sat on Seto’s lap the entire way. One look from Seto had told him ‘ask later’.

Diner was also spend with Yugi and Mokuba mostly filling the silence, Kaiba almost exclusively responding to questions and occasionally nodding and humming in agreement.

Though both Mokuba and Yugi could tell Seto was happy Yugi had joined them, he was also very preoccupied with what could happen later tonight, if Yugi accepted his present and felt like using it.

Mokuba didn’t mind, he liked spending time with Yugi and knew he’d be send away soon enough so they could do al the things he didn’t want to think about his older brother doing.

After dinner finished, dessert was had in the entertainment room as an exception because it had been almost 2 weeks of Yugi’s absence and last time he’d promised Mokuba they’d play Mario Kart. The younger Kaiba’s parting words shouted from the doorway being “I’ll definitely beat you, Yugi!”.

Seto’s rivalry with Yugi was about Duel Monsters, Mokuba had started his own with him and anything Nintendo.

After a good hour or so of them being matched pretty equally, Seto called last race. If Mokuba hadn’t been expecting this, he’d protest and possibly beg for a few more rounds, but today he didn’t.

They finished up, Mokuba winning by a slight margin this time.

“Mokuba, homework, shower and then you can do what you want. You can stay up until 11 today, I’ll wake you tomorrow.” The elder Kaiba exclaimed before he suddenly had his arms full of his gremlin brother thanking him before running off to his own room. Faintly hearing ‘You’re the best, big bro!’ as Mokuba took off.

“Dragon?” Yugi questioned hesitantly as he came up behind Kaiba, who had been secretly smiling at his brother’s affection.

“Come here, shrimp.” Seto asks more than orders. And Yugi steps right up to him. Seto’s arms came around him like the wings of his favourite Duel Monster. Then he leaned down and kissed him gently.

They parted after a few seconds, the shrimp impishly smiling up at Seto as he asked “So… what was that box in the car about?”

“I’ll show you.” The taller duelist promptly said with a knowing, edging on smug, smirk. “Lets go.”

He scooped up the box from the table and they made their way over to the bedroom, Yugi curiously walking next to him, blatantly staring at it.

Upon closer inspection, it looked more like a safe than anything, just portable. He could even see the card lock and a keypad after Seto set it down on the bed.

Yugi sat down next to it, his Dragon settling on the other side.

“Before I open this I want you to know that this is a gift from me to you. Should you not like it I’ll destroy it. Don’t feel pressured to do anything with it either.” Kaiba had placed one hand over the safe as he started talking, shifting his focus from the safe to Yugi as he continued speaking.

All Yugi could do was nod in acceptance, even more curious from the tone shift and seriousness that his boyfriend was exuding.

Slowly the necklace was lifted and placed in the card slot, a code was typed too quickly to catch and Seto opened the box.

And out came something Yugi had not expected. It wasn’t like the multiple packers or strap-ons he’d stared at online for many hours, too expensive to buy. This was very clearly of Seto’s own design, the only thing missing, and Yugi was glad it was, was a blue-eyes silhouette engraved somewhere on it.

“Seto?” Yugi questioned softly as he reached out and took it into his own hands.

“I overheard a conversation between you and Wheeler some time ago. You were complaining about the price and how none of them had the all properties you want in one.” He was still staring at Yugi intensely, trying to read how his boyfriend truly felt about his gift.

“You’d talked about them before and showed a few, but never in so much detail, so before then I had few ideas on what to design.” The Dragon admitted rather easily. “If this one isn’t satisfactory I’ll design a new one that will be.”

Yugi had been carefully looking it over as he explained. It felt and looked completely real. Looking back in the safe, there was a harness too, sturdy and comfortable looking.

“Thank you, Seto.” Yugi whispered as he locked gazes with his boyfriend. “Do you want to try it out now?”

At the question, both men gained the lightest colour on their cheeks. Though they had been intimate more than enough times, this felt new and exciting. It felt more intimate, like their first time all over again. In a way it would be.

Feeling mollified, Seto nodded and took the safe between them into his hands, lifting the remaining harness out of it before putting the safe on the ground at their feet.

Yugi moved closer, taking the place of the safe and leaned up to kiss Kaiba. Their mouths met, the dragon leaning down, almost looming over the smaller male. He lifted his hand, resting it on Yugi’s jaw still holding the harness.

The brush of fabric on his cheek made Yugi pull back.

“Seto?”

He slowly opened his icy blue eyes and met amethyst.

“Take off your shirt and lay back.” Yugi stated.  
Seto complied, unbuttoning his shirt with practiced ease and slid back to rest properly on the bed.

Yugi shed his shirt too and followed soon, caressing Seto’s leg all the way up to the side of his chest where he softly pinched a nipple.

Seto shivered quietly at the touch, letting the sensations overcome him. A weight settled on his hips. Yugi.

He opened his eyes, having closed them as he focussed on the sensations his partner brought him.

Yugi sat comfortably, his ass settled on Seto’s still soft member. Not to be selfish, Seto reached up to caress the flat chest above of him, the skin soft and warm. Then he moved to the left niple, surrounded by scartissue, but still sensitive.

A small sigh came out of the man above him. Seto tensed up beneath him in awe, the other feeling Seto’s member stiffen beneath him. He always felt like his breath left him when he experienced arousal. Before Yugi and he got together he hadn’t known the sensation and even now he always took a second to savour the feelings brought about by his partner.

Grinning mischievously, Yugi grinded down hard, drawing another shiver out of the man beneath him. Then he leaned forward, still gyrating his hips slowly, and kissed the soft willing lips waiting for him.

Seto arched up in response, simultaneously keeping their kiss and enhancing the pressure on their hips.

Yugi gasped, breaking their locked lips in the process. He took Seto’s hands in his own and urged them down to his hips, giving his partner a determined nod.

A second later, the hands on his hips tightened and the grinding continued, a fast steady rhythm between them. Yugi’s belts colliding with Seto’s, adding metal clangs to the rustle of fabric.

A thumb rubbed just above his pants, stroking his hipbone sensually before trekking towards his naval and then down to his buckle.

Surging up, Seto claimed his mouth in another kiss as his other hand moved to assist with the belt. Soon, it was undone and Yugi’s boxers peaked out of his opened fly.

Their lips parting, Seto finally spoke: “Take them off and I’ll do the same.”

His lap was empty and a moment later, so was the bed. Seto vacated his own spot, making quick work of his belt and pants.

Both left in their underwear, they also moved to remove those. Seto’s awkwardly tented fabric joining his slacks on the floor.

Moving confidently, Yugi walked up to Seto, took one hand and led them back to the bed. Seto resumed his position as Yugi crawled to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube before settling next to his partner who had closed his eyes.

Stroking the soft brown hair away from them, icey blues opened slowly.

“Too tired?” Yugi softly asked.

“Just enjoying myself.” He replied.

Admissions like this often only came when they were like this. Open, relaxed, unhurried and gentle for a change. Their usual banter paused, harsh public personas shed and, most of all, trust and security with each other.

Yugi rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek before moving to his mouth. Wandering hands found Seto’s arousal, teasing it with light strokes and soft pinches thrown in as a surprise. Moving down, his mouth nipped at his neck, then nipples and lastly his stomach, drawing soft sighs and surprised gasps and moans all the while.

Then his hands also moved, delicately stroking over his balls before cupping them, also giving them a squeeze. And then lower again.

Still completely relaxed, Seto finally felt a small finger resting on his opening, waiting until that part too, relaxed under it. It left, the sound of a bottle opening and closing later, it returned.

Seto let Yugi do as he pleased, a mouth nibbling around the base of his member as the finger applied pressure and broke through.

The nibbles became licks as they traveled up the shaft and one became two. Seto shivered in response, sighing when Yugi did something particularly pleasurable.

Enclosing his mouth around the tip, he added a third, slowly opening him up for more. A hand found its way into his hair, tugging lightly and making him look up.

Seto was gorgeous. Eyes closed as he focused on Yugi’s motions, beads of sweat dotted his forehead where his damp hair had fallen aside and his body lay spread out before his partner, willing and unguarded.

As if sensing his gaze, Seto’s eyes opened, pupils blown wide and mouth open as he let out a low groan at the sight of Yugi’s lips around him.

Just then, he suddenly was empty and Yugi pulled off of him. Giving a last kiss to the head, he climbed back to where they had dropped the harness and prosthetic on the bed.

Quickly figuring out where the straps were supposed to go, he tugged it on, leaving it loose for fitting in his present.

Seto had sat up, the last part in his hand. Urging Yugi in his lap, he carefully maneuvered the straps and slid Yugi’s penis into the O-ring. Feeling like he had neglected his partner’s body, he slowly slid his hand between the ridges on the tool and Yugi’s body where he found his most sensitive place already slippery and swollen.

A leveled look from Seto had Yugi saying: “Trying to show off?” ending it with a cheeky wink and another chase kiss to Seto’s cheek.

“Maybe.” The other replied before kissing him deeply as he pulled on several cords around Yugi’s hips. Before the tightened the last one, he dribbled some lube on the ridges for comfort.

With a last tug, everything was inplace.

Separating, Seto shuffled up to the headboard, leaning against it as he propped up his spread legs.

Another click of the lube bottle later and Yugi settled between his long legs.

Placing a slightly trembling hand on Seto’s knee and another on his hip, Yugi moved closer.

“Nervous or excited?” Seto said as he covered Yugi’s hand with his own.

“Excited. Really excited.” Yugi beamed up. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile and a lot lately.”

Humming in acknowledgement Seto removed his hand.

And then Yugi made his move.

Getting comfortable, he settled at Seto’s entrance. A nod from both later, he inched forward, breaching Seto for the first time this way.

Breathing out in a controlled way, Seto let it happen. The initial moment never enjoyable for him, but greatly loving the rest of the experience.

Yugi kept moving forward slowly until he couldn’t anymore. He himself tense as the movement on him stimulated his growth.

Feeling Seto’s body still tense underneath him, he waited. It was difficult to remain still, wanting to feel more of that addicting stimulation.

But he held himself back, for Seto.

And then he relaxed.

And Yugi moved.

Starting slow, he kept a steady but deep pace, knowing from experience of watching Seto work himself he prefered it this way.

“Yugi,” Seto stopped him, “don’t imitate me.” Raising his hand to the junction of Yugi’s shoulder and neck, he spoke again.

“I want to feel _you_.” His eyes burned as he spoke, clearly giving the message to let loose.

Grinding down suddenly instead of moving forward in the heat of the moment, he moaned loudly.

Seto tensed up at the unexpected movement, his body moving to protect himself automatically. His heart rate jumped and muscles clenched tight as his expression became unintentionally guarded.

Yugi stilled immediately as he felt his partner’s body stiffen under him.

“Seto?” Yugi called out softly, feeling out if Seto was okay to be touched or if he should pull himself out.

Three deep laboured breaths later, Seto spoke “I’m fine.”, looking up into Yugi’s eyes to drive the message across.

Eye contact always told Yugi if he was lying. Seto was okay.

He slowly he moved his hand from Seto’s knee, over his hip to the middle of his chest where he could still feel Seto’s heart pounding away.

Yugi nodded once more, but kept his hand firmly in place. His line to Seto’s physical state of being.

Moving once more, he tightened his grip on his hips and moved. Shallower, faster than before, giving Yugi more friction. He whined in the back of his throat at the sensations.

Seto, who somehow had managed to keep his hand on Yugi’s neck, curled it around the shorter man’s back, pulling him closer.

Both slid down the bed, pressed together as they rocked into each other. Seto’s erection pressed between them, his heart now starting to race for different reasons.

Yugi was taking him in a way only he could. His movement, his rhythm, his being surrounding Seto. His stomach on Seto’s aroused flesh, his sounds vibrating the air around them.

Yugi moaned loudly, stretching the sound to a keen, signaling his final built up had begun.

Taking his other hand, Seto grabbed a handful of multi-colored hair and frantically lurched up at his partner’s lips, kissing him deeply as his other hand clawed at Yugi’s back.

Sliding his hand out of the hair, he shoved it between their moving bodies, stroking his member as he played catch up with Yugi.

Suddenly Yugi broke away, letting out a broken pleasured noise, followed by a desperate “Seto!”

The rhythm broke, jerky movements taking its place as they tried to prolong their impending orgasms.

“Come, Yugi.” Seto commanded, not wanting Yugi to lose his built up.

Smashing his face into Seto’s neck, he moaned in time with the short bursts of pleasure filling him up.

Hearing Yugi lose it completely, Seto’s own stomach tightened drastically, and with a well aimed jab at his prostate from Yugi riding his own orgasm, Seto followed. Sticky white stripes marking their stomachs and his hand a sticky mess while the other hand scratched down Yugi’s back.

And then they both relaxed, Yugi melting into Seto, hand still stuck between them and both trying to regain their breath.

Minutes later, Yugi lazily pulled out and rolled off of him. Seto automatically reaching over to his bedside table to hand Yugi a few tissues before going to get some for himself.

In silence they cleaned up the preliminary mess and Yugi struggled out of his harness, then they moved to the bathroom.

As they sat in the filling tub, bubbles starting to surround them, Yugi leaned back against Seto’s chest as he enjoyed the arms embracing him.

“Thank you, Seto.” He stroked his hand down the other’s forearm. “That was amazing.”

Seto hummed deep in his chest and buried his face in Yugi’s hair.

“Not good?” Yugi asked, amused at Seto’s reaction.

Even the famous king of games had trouble making the great Seto Kaiba feel embarrassed, but every once in a while, it happened.

“I really love my present.” Yugi said, reiterating his appreciation from a different angle.

“Good. Just let me know if there are any design flaws that need to be addressed.”

Averting the topic at hand in a very Seto way, adorable to Yugi.

The bath had finally filled, bubbles floated around them, Seto gently washing Yugi and Yugi returned the favor when he was done.

Dressed in clean pajamas, both headed back to bed, Seto swiftly changing the sheets before they cuddled up underneath them.

Under the darkness of night, in the safety of their home and bed, Yugi squeezed his arms lightly, three times, Seto returning the gesture, their fingers intertwined over his stomach, he squeezed three times, before sighing contently and burying deeper in to the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad this is finished! I hope you all like this story^^ It's been a while since I finished something^^' 
> 
> Also: Seto is demi-sexual and mostly expresses his love physically by squeezing Yugi 3 times (but that's just a Kaiba thing)
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to talk/yell at/with me in the comments below!


End file.
